Car Wrecks and Dinners
by messed up stargazer
Summary: Just a nornal day in the lives of Steve and Danny.  With a baby deer getting in the way.  Implied slash, not graphic.  R&R!


"You drive like a maniac!" Danny shouted as Steve rounded another corner and, this time, the wheels of the right side went into the air.

"Come on Danny if we don't drive fast we'll miss it." Steve said, putting his foot closer to the ground.

"So what if we miss it? We can do this tomorrow, love. The witness's will wait." Danny said. The witness had lived way up in the mountains so Steve had volunteered himself and Danny to drive up to get her statement. Steve slowed and sighed.

"Fine, but we are going to get up bright and early to do this. Get my phone and call Chin Ho to tell him the plan." Steve said, massively slowing down. Danny did so and invited them, him and Kono, to come over for dinner in a couple hours to not only have fun but also discuss the case like Steve yelled into the phone. Danny smiled and Steve did too. And that was then the little deer fawn decided to run in front of the car.

Steve swerved to avoid it but went straight off the road and Danny swore the car flew for at least twenty minutes. It was like time was suspended and Danny reached for Steve's hand and gripped it tight. He wanted to open his mouth to scream but too soon they were rolling down a cliff. The sands, dirt, and _was that a plant_ of the island entered the car and Danny felt his seatbelt tug at his torso and he felt he couldn't breathe. The seatbelt was choking him and he was going to die. Then the world went black as the car hit a tree.

Consciousness returned slowly but pain came fast. It was all over, his left arm, his chest, his stomach, and his head was throbbing badly. He pried open his eyes and gasped._ Right, he was in a car wreck. Steve!_ His mind thought frantically and he looked to the left. Steve was slumped in his seat, right hand limply intertwined with his own. He allowed himself a small smile; even through all this Steve still unconsciously loved him. He didn't know why he thought that. Maybe he had a concussion. Maybe Steve had one.

"Steve? Come on, babe wake up." Danny croaked his voice hoarse from under use. He wondered how long they'd been out and missing. It was a good thing Steve and Danny had dinner plans. Chin and Kono would know they were missing when they didn't show up at their own house. Still, it mattered how long they had been out.

"Cell… phone." Danny heard Steve gasp out.

"Right! I almost forgot." Danny whipped out his cell, his arm screaming in protest.

"No signal. Just our luck." Danny said.

"You… never… thanked me Danny." Steve grunted.

"For what? Crashing us into a tree? That is a bad thing, love." Danny smiled. He had to keep Steve talking.

"Waking up. I listened to you for once. Make that twice. I should stop listening to you. If I didn't, we would not be in this mess." Steve said, although he didn't open his eyes.

"Steve, babe, open your eyes. For me please." He pleaded.

"Can't. Too heavy." Steve said and stilled. Danny ripped through his seatbelt to check Steve's pulse and breathing. Both were there but not as strong as Danny would have preferred. All he had to do was wait and hope for signal.

Two hours and three conversations that ended with Steve passing out later he heard voices.

"Hey, brah. Are you all right?" Danny heard Chin Ho say.

"Never been better. It's Steve that worries me. He's passed out three times now and he can't open his eyes." Danny reported and Chin nodded. It took two more hours but finally they were resting peacefully in the hospital.

"Steve's gonna throw a fit when he wakes up." Danny said to Kono and Chin as Kono snapped herself awake. She, Chin, and he had been waiting for Steve to wake up and she had been up for about thirty hours.

"Kono, Chin, I will wake you up if he does just get some rest. Steve would agree. You guys deserve it." Danny said sympathetically. They nodded and slept.

He glanced at Steve. Turns out, they would get that dinner in just two weeks. When Steve finally figured out how to open his eyes of course.


End file.
